


FMK

by omnisan



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Games, Humor, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, omnisan's choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: The Deputy and Sharky play a game to pass the time and the silence





	FMK

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr dot com about fmk and it inspired me to write something after being writers-blocked for over a month

The roads were long, but travelling with Sharky was always interesting. Between accidentally lighting stuff on fire and his stories of him and Hurk, there was never a dull moment.

“Hey Dep, you ever play fuck, marry, kill?”

She scoffed. “Who hasn't?”

“Okay so I got one for ya. Fuck, marry, kill with Whitehorse, Jerome, and Merle.”

Interesting picks, she thought. The game was obviously just a game, so she had no remorse in fucking Jerome, marrying Whitehorse, and killing Merle.

“Guy Marvel, Staci Pratt, and Clutch Nixon.”

The Deputy laughed, “What the fuck? Okay, um. Fuck Clutch Nixon because why not. I'll marry Pratt and kill Guy Marvel.”

It was Sharky's turn to laugh. “Merciless.”

“Hey, it's just a game!”

A group of Peggies drove by and caused a small gunfight, putting the game on pause for the moment. Deputy and Sharky looted the bodies for more ammo and grenades before continuing along the path. The sun was starting to go down and stomachs began to rumble. Fall's End wasn't too far away, so it was a mutual agreement to head back to the Spread Eagle, the game now long forgotten.

 

A burger and a couple beers brought the Deputy and Sharky back to life. The bar had a few other patrons and soft rock played from across the room.

“Okay Sharky, I got one for you.”

He looked at the Deputy, puzzled.

“Mary May, Grace, and Jess.”

“Aw, shit.” Sharky sat there for a moment, staring at the ceiling in thought before leaning onto the table. “Fuck Mary May, marry Grace, and kill Jess. I guess.”

The Deputy shrugged. “Just a game.”

“Right, okay. What about me, Hurk, and Nick?”

The Deputy inhaled through her teeth.

“I won't be mad at whatever you say, Dep.” Sharky smiled.

“Well then… I'd fuck you, marry Nick, and,” the Deputy winced, “Kill Hurk.”

“Poor Hurk.” Sharky shook his head, and continued while he spoke. “And Nick is already married.”

The Deputy rolled her eyes.

“Fuck, marry, kill with me, Tammy, and Faith Seed.”

“Now why you gotta bring  _ them _ into it?” Sharky whined.

Maybe bringing the Seeds into anything was a one way ticket to no fun, but Sharky still played along.

“Fuck Tammy, marry you and definitely kill Faith.”

At least Sharky had priorities, she thought to herself. A beat passed and no one said anything, so Mati drank the rest of her beer and leaned her head back, daring to close her eyes. But there was no way she could fall asleep or even come close when Sharky brought up the unholy trinity.

“Fuck, marry, kill the Seed brothers.”

The Deputy snapped open her eyes.

“Kill that fucking bastard John.” The Deputy said with an instant, burning passion.

She had been so loud, it drew the attention of a few people. Sharky was also surprised.

“Sorry, carry on.” The Deputy waved to everyone before leaning in to Sharky. “Obviously I'd kill John. I'd fuck Joseph and marry Jacob.”

“Dep, I gotta say, that's pretty fucked up.” Sharky said.

“It's a game.” She groaned.

“You clearly thought about this before.”

The Deputy blinked. Of course she wanted to kill that prick John, but she never really thought about Joseph or Jacob…and his strong stature. The Deputy blinked again. She was definitely thinking about it now.

“I think that's enough of that game for a while.” She decided.

Now it was Sharky's turn to shrug. “Let's play never have I ever instead.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If enough people are interested I'll write a part two but ya gotta let me know in the comments! Kudos are always appreciated too!


End file.
